Final Fantasy VII: Lost Advent Child
by DarknessMistress
Summary: Basically, this fic is about the 6 years leading up to FF7. Its a Reno X OC fic. Please review! CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: Lost Advent Child

Chapter One:

"A new partner?" asked Reno.

"Yes. Shinra hired a brand new Turk." replied Rude.

"Well, what's he like?"

"Rather than playing 20 questions with me, why don't you get off your lazy ass and come and meet them."

"Now?"

"No, in about 3 years. Yes now."

Reno and Rude left the room and went to the meeting room. The other Turks were already there. They took a seat and waited for the meeting to start. The president of Shinra walked into the room with a girl about the same age as Reno. She had long purple mid-back length hair and extremely long bangs that went to about her lips. She wore her bangs directly in front of her face. She had beautiful creamy white skin and her hidden eyes were blue.

Reno nudged Rude. "I thought you said it was a boy!"

"I never said that. You just assumed it was gonna be another guy."

"You should have at least told me there was a possibility of it being a girl! My hairs all messed up!"

'Like that's any different that how it usually is.' thought Rude. Then he said out loud, "Will you just shut up and pay attention?!"

"Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch!"

Rude resisted yelling at Reno and listened as the president began to speak.

"Everyone, this is the newest member of the Turks. Her name is Yumi. And I'm teaming her up with Rude and Reno." Rude nodded and Reno waved. "You can make the introductions yourselves." The president ran off.

"Well that was a fast meeting." commented Reno.

The rest of the Turks introduced themselves to Yumi. Rude finished introducing himself to Yumi and then Reno ran up.

"Hey there. I'm Reno! The pleasures all mine."

"I'm Yumi. Nice to meet you Reno." Her voice was gorgeous and extremely soft and quiet.

"Oh no! That just won't do! Say it again except louder!"

"No."

"Ok, ok, you don't have to." said Reno, smiling down at her.

"Lets go." said Rude.

"Where are we going?" asked Reno.

"To show Yumi to her room."

"Oh, you haven't seen it yet?" asked Reno. "Oh, your gonna love it here!"

"Is that so?" asked Yumi.

"Yes it is so." replied Reno.

"This is your room, next to Reno's and across from mine." said Rude as he opened the door. The room was a good size and had a bed, night stand, a dresser and a mirror inside it. There was one window with a rather nice view from it and 2 suitcases.

"That's all you brought?" asked Reno.

"Yeah. Why?" replied Yumi.

"Just seems a little strange. Want me to help you unpack your things?"

"No, that's fine." Yumi's eyes lowers to the floor which Reno and Rude noticed she did a lot.

"No, I don't think that will do either."

"What? Helping me unpack?"

"No, your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Your bangs."

"What's wrong with my bangs?"

You shouldn't wear them like that."

"Why not?"  
"Cause it hides your face."

"So? I don't exactly like my face and its nothing special."

"Well I think it looks cute. You should show it off more often, not hide it. Don't you agree Rude?"

"I'm not getting involved in your flirting."

"I'm not flirting, it's the trust." Reno parted Yumi's bangs so it sort of resembled Tifa's hair except her hair had a lot more split ends. But in a good way, not a crappy way. "See? You look much better now. Common Rude, you know she looks better."

"Well, you can see her face now. And you can really tell that her eyes are a vibrant blue."

"See? It's an improvement. You look much cuter."

"What's did I tell you? Flirting."

"Am not!"

Yumi walked over to the mirror to inspect her hair. "I've never worn my hair like before….."

"And there's no better time to start." said Reno walking up behind her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her in the mirror. "Try it out. Wear your hair like this for the rest of the day and see how you like it. I'm sure everyone would like to see your beautiful face."

"I'm not flirting." said Rude imitating Reno. "Yeah, sure you're not flirting."

"Will you just shut up!?"

"Fine. I didn't say anything."

"Exactly."

Yumi allowed a tiny smile to escape her lips.

"See? Look at how cute that smile is. That's what you need to be doing. Not looking at the ground all day. Isn't that a nice smile Rude?"

"Well it's a nice smile alright. Besides, what am I suppose to say? It's the ugliest smile I've ever seen?"

Reno gasped and clapped his hands over Yumi's ears. "Don't say that! It's the biggest lie you've ever told! Don't listen to him Yumi, he's nothing but a liar. You have a cute smile."

"Flirt."

"It's not flirting! It's being polite!"

Yumi looked at them hopelessly. "Hey, you guys, don't we have a mission?"

"We do?" asked Reno.

"Yes, we do." said Rude. "Do you ever pay attention?"

"Sometimes. What are we doing?"

"Well, someone's been doing research on us."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Rude sighed. "It means that someone is trying to take control of Shinras and there researching the best way to do so."

"Oh. So we have to?"

This time Yumi sighed. "We infiltrate the enemy base and erase everything off the computer, burn and destroy any other files, and after that, we have 3 options."

"Three?" asked Reno and Rude.

"Yes, three. We either leave them in peace, blow 'em to hell or play one of my favorite games."

"What game is that?" asked Reno.

"Search and destroy."

Mmmm…sounds like fun."

"You know it is."

"Why don't we play search and destroy and blow 'em to hell?" asked Rude.

"Lets." said Yumi and Reno together.

Reno pulled out blue prints of the building they were going to break into and the three began planning their entrance, there preference and their escape. Rude and Yumi began making bombs for their escape while Reno decided on the best way to get them inside.

Once they finished there separate tasks, they came together and worked on the most important details of their plan.

"Besides, getting inside, what's gonna be the most difficult thing to do?" asked Reno.

"Getting the hell out before we blow the place to hell?" asked Rude.

"No. There's something even more important than that?" asked Reno.

"Once we're inside, we can't be seen. Think about it. If they get the tiniest hint that someone's invading, they'll go into lock down and play my game with us. And if they find out Shinra sent us, we'll have a serious problem on our hands."

"True." said Rude.

"Lets all agree we'll do whatever it takes not to get caught." said Yumi.

"Agreed." They all said at once.

"Alright. Let's get going." said Reno.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VII: Lost Advent Child

Final Fantasy VII: Lost Advent Child

Chapter Two:

They headed outside and got in the chopper. Reno flew them about two miles away from the enemy base. Rude got out first and checked their surroundings. He then waved to the chopper, indicating it was safe. Reno got out of the chopper and looked back up at Yumi. "Here, I'll help you down. Put your hands on my shoulders." Yumi did as she was told and Reno put his hands on her hips. He lifted her up and placed her on the ground in front of him.

"Um… thank you Reno." She turned her face to look at the ground.

"No problem." He was turned away from her, closing the chopper door. "Hey, no looking at the ground." Yumi turned her eyes up to Reno for a moment then looked back down at the ground. "Your making your bangs fall in your face again." Reno put a hand under her chin and lifted her face up, forcing her to look into his eyes. Reno smiled down at her. "I can barely see your eyes. And once again you're torturing the world, hiding your beautiful face. Let me fix that." Reno ran a hand through her bangs, putting them the way they were. "There. Much better."

"And once again, you just can't stop flirting." muttered Rude.

"For the last damn time, it's not flirting! It's being truthful and polite. She does look better and shouldn't hide her face. Don't you think so?"

"Well, she does look better with her hair out of her face." said Rude.

"You guys, we gotta go ahead and start walking. We have to go two miles." Yumi said as she turned and began walking through the forest.

"Hey, wait for us!" yelled Reno as he ran after her. Rude sighed and jogged after both of them.

Toward the edge of the woods, Yumi began to see lights coming from the base. "About time…" she sighed. "I'm getting tired of carrying this suitcase. We just had to make the big bombs, didn't we Rude?"

"Well, it'll be worth it when we blow it up."

"True, very true."

The three stopped at the edge of the woods and looked at the base. "Remember the plan guys? Don't get caught." Said Yumi. Reno and Rude nodded and they snuck past the guards into the base. Once inside, they carefully inspected the hallways.

"There's a lot more guards than I thought there was going to be." Said Yumi. "We have to split up."

Reno's eyes grew wide. "No. It's too dangerous to split up. What if something happens and we're not there to save you?"

"Don't worry about stuff like that. I'm going to be perfectly fine."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Well I do. And the sooner we get out the better."

"She has a point." Said Rude. "The sooner the better."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'm gonna be fine Reno. Promise." She smiled at Reno.

"Well…" Reno was silent as he watched her smile.

"Ok, let's plant the bombs first. I have the least number of bombs to plant, so I'll take care of the main computer. Rude, you should go through the walls and Reno, go under the floor. I'll go through the air vents."

"I'll meet up with you as soon as I can." Said Reno.

Yumi grabbed her suitcase and took a running jump at a pipe above them and used it to swing into the air vents. She stuck her head out of the vent and waved goodbye before replacing the tile she kicked out. "And Reno, you do worry too much."

Reno looked confused for a moment and then remembered the earphone they had each gotten so they could talk while they were split up. "Do not." He muttered as he and Rude split up.

They were silent for a long time after that, not wanting to be caught by the guards. Yumi planted the bombs she had, but on the last one, she ran into a guard. As soon as he spotted her, he put a mask over his face and hit a button on the wall. A pipe next to them emitted a hazy white fog and it spread everywhere. Yumi quickly took out the guard and turned off the fog coming from the vent. She then shook the guard awake and demanded to know what was in the fog.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Wouldn't you like to live?"

"Maybe."

Yumi slapped him multiple times. "Tell-me-what-was-in-the-god-damn-mother-fucking-fog!" she yelled between slaps.

"Alright! Just stop hitting me! It contains a toxic substance that will make you delirious. Everything will make you nervous and you'll lose control of your body. You'll feel like your going insane and then you'll die slowly."

"Where's the antidote?"

"What antidote?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" she pulled a knife from her pocket and stabbed him in the leg. "You wouldn't keep something this dangerous without a cure. Where is it?"

"I don't know."

Yumi pulled the knife out of his leg and held it between his legs. "I'll cut it off and make you eat it."

"Ok, ok! There's no real cure to make it go away, only a temporary one. It's on the other side of the compound in a security room, locked in a carrying case jammed in the wall."

Yumi knocked the guard out again. "Reno, Rude, did you get all of that?"

"Yes. I'll get the antidote." Said Rude.

"Are you ok?" asked Reno.

"I think I'm going to be ok as long as we can get back to Shinra before it takes too much of an effect. I'm going to the main computer now."

"I've got one more bomb to plant. I'll be there as soon as I can." Said Reno.

"Reno, you sound way too worried. I'll be fine. See you there."

"See you there."

Yumi snuck into the main computer room which was very simple; one office with a plain old regular computer.

Impressive. Plain and simple. Most would overlook this room. Oh well, better get started.

Yumi jumped down and turned on the computer. She then deleted all the files on Shinra.

Good, now that's done. She began to sway a little in her chair. Great, I'm getting worse. Gotta get outta here. She suddenly began to feel nervous.

"Yumi."

Yumi jumped and looked around the room.

"Yumi, up here."

She looked up and saw Reno staring down at her from the ventilation duct. He looked worried.

"Yumi, are you ok? Did you finish?"

"I finished. But I think that stuffs getting to me now. I feel really nervous and jumpy."

"Turn off the computer and come over here. I'll help you up."

Yumi tried to wait for the computer to shut down completely, but footsteps from outside the door were heard. Her heart started to pound.

"Yumi, just common, the computer will turn itself off any moment."

"But what if it doesn't? We'll get caught." Yumi turned back to the computer. Except nothing was matching up. Every time her head made the slightest motion, everything turned a different color.

"Common!" Reno grabbed Yumi's arm and dragged her into the air vent. He put the tile back and turned to Yumi. "Yumi? Are you ok? What's going on?"

Not even Yumi knew what was happening. Everything seemed to blur in a rainbow of colors now. Nothing was sitting still and by the time she realized what color something was, it changed again. Her mind drifted to the computer. She found a grate and looked to see it was still on. "We're gonna get caught."

"What?"

"The computers still on. We're gonna get caught. Then we're gonna die. It will be all my fault" Yumi's voice was becoming delirious as she spoke.

"Reno, I found the temporary antidote. I'm headed your way. You must keep her quiet. The guards will hear." Said Rude.

"I'll try."

"I don't want to die. I'll get you killed. It's all my fault." Her voice was becoming louder and shriller.

"Yumi, calm down, it's going to turn-"

"I don't wanna die!" Colors and strange shapes flashed past Yumi's eyes as she pulled a gun out of her pocket and aimed at the computer. "I'll shut it down myself!"

The sound of a key sliding into the doorknob below them made Yumi's heart stop.

"Reno, I said keep her quiet!"

"Yumi, don't shoot the computer, they'll hear the gun shot!"

"Turn off you stupid piece of shit! I don't wanna die!" Yumi was only growing worse.

The key turned in the lock.

"I'm not ready to die!"

"Reno, shut her up!"

Reno slipped his hand under Yumi's and managed to grab the gun. He held it away from her and pushed her down with the other hand.

"No! Give it back! We must shoot the computer. I don't wanna die! I dont want it to be my fault if we die!" Yumi screamed.

The key slipped into the second lock.

"Reno, what did I just tell you!?"

"I can't shut her up! I have to keep the gun away from her with one hand and hold her down with the other one!"

"Dot let me die!"

"Reno, do something!"

"Like what?"

"Let me go!" Yumi continued to scream and fought against Reno for the gun.

"Fucking shut her up!"

"Don't kill me!"

The key unlocked the second lock.

"No!"

"Reno!"

Unsure of what else to do, Reno quickly pinned Yumi down and kissed her. She went into complete shock and laid there. The computer turned off and the door opened. A man stepped into the office, picked a folder up off the desk and walked out. The shock began to wear off and Yumi began to struggle again. When the foot steps went away, Reno let his lips leave Yumi's. A few moments later, Rude came with the temporary antidote. He opened the case and pulled out a vile and needle.

"Reno, roll up her sleeve and hold her down."

"What are you doing?" Yumi's eyes couldn't even focus as they moved back and forth. She was starting to sweat.

Reno rolled up her sleeve and held her down. Yumi took one look at the needle and started screaming. "No! What are you doing? No!" She started kicking and screaming.

"This is for your own good Yumi." Rude stuck the needle in her arm. Her eyes widened then rolled to the back of her head as she became limp. She closed her eyes and her head slumped to the side.

"Yumi?" Reno put his head on her chest. "Her hearts still beating. It's slowing down."

Yumi stirred. She opened her eyes and things were becoming clear and the colors began to stop flashing as things returned to normal. She looked from Rude to Reno. "You guys, what happened?" She stared at Reno weakly.

"You went psycho, almost got us caught, and nearly died. Just your average normal day." Said Rude.

"Great." Said Yumi. "Time to play my game and blow this place to hell. Perfect way to end the day."

"Are you sure your gonna be able to do that?" asked Reno. "I mean, you were really freaking out a minute ago."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I can handle it." Yumi sat up and tried to stand, but she only fell down.

"Sure. Your going to be perfectly fine." He said sarcastically.

"Reno, just shut up and help me up." At first, Reno tried to pull Yumi up by her hands, but her legs were completely stiff. He then bent down low enough so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up. Yumi blushed slightly at how close they were to each other. She wobbled as she struggled to move her legs. Once she regained control, she let go of Reno and held out her hand. "Gun."

He stared at her for a moment then remembered that he had her gun. He handed it to her.

"We should get going." Said Yumi.

"Especially because the antidotes only temporary. Once we get back to Shinra, the scientists will come up with a solution. In the meantime, we have no idea how long it's going to last." Said Rude.

"Screw that. I'm ready to play my game. Any guard I come across is dead." An evil smirk spread across Yumi's face as she pulled another hand gun out.

"You should be more worried about you freaking out again." Said Reno. "How many vials of that antidote crap do we have left? He asked turning to Rude.

"Two left. We have to give one to the scientists so you can only have one more freak out Yumi. We better hurry up."

Yumi frowned. "Fine. Let's hurry." She pulled a handgun muffler out of her pocket and attached it to her gun. "I'll keep it quiet. Guess we gotta keep sneaking?"

"Of course. Don't be stupid." Replied Rude.

"Fine." Yumi pouted a little bit.

They eliminated the guards they passed and exited the base. They stood at the edge of the woods and looked at the base. Yumi sat down on a bolder and let her feet dangle off the edge. She pulled the detonator out of her suit jacket.

"Common you guys, sit back and relax. Let's enjoy the show." She patted the bolder on either side of her. The boys exchanged glances and sat on either side of Yumi. She grinned at both of them. "Ready?" She had her thumb on the button. They nodded. "Ok. Hope you like the 'bonus' I added." She pushed down the button.

The entire building collapsed on itself and fireworks came streaking out, decorating the sky.

"Fireworks?" asked Reno as he looked at the colorful bursts of light in the sky.

"Yep. Fireworks, ya gotta love em." She said smiling. She pushed a button on the side of the detonator and even more fireworks spread across the sky. At the same time, the building literally blew inside out from the center. The force of this caused Yumi's hair to fly straight back and dance in the wind. She smiled in satisfaction as the show above their hears died out. "Fun?" she asked.

"Defiantly." Reno and Rude answered. Yumi hopped off the bolder and straightened out her suit.

"Common, mission complete. Let's go home."

Reno and Rude hopped down and the three of them walked back to the chopper. About half way back, the boys noticed Yumi started to sway slightly.

"Its nothing." She assured them.

Once they were almost to the clearing where the chopper was, Yumi collapsed. She cringed in pain and moaned in agony.

"Reno, its back." Said Rude. "We have to get her to the chopper now. It's too dark to give her another shot here."

"Got it." Reno picked up Yumi and put her on his back. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and only tightened her grip as Reno jogged to the chopper. Rude ran ahead to open the chopper door and prepare it for flight.

Yumi cried out in pain in Reno's ear. It felt as if she was being stabbed by a thousand daggers. The flashing colors were beginning to return as Reno hopped into the chopper. He laid Yumi down in the backseat and prepared to fly back to Shinra. Rude injected her again and she sighed in relief as the pain receded.

She remained spread out across the backseat as Rude got in the front with Reno.

By the time they got back to Shinra, the antidote was starting to wear off again. Reno rushed her into the scientists lab closely followed by Rude. Her breathing became uneven and she struggled to ignore the colors flashing before her eyes. Reno and Rude explained what had happened to the scientists and they put her on a stretcher.

"We'll enhance this antidote so it will keep her well." Insisted one of the scientists as he took the last vile from Rude.

The other scientists removed Yumi's suit jacket and tie as she grew overheated. They unbuttoned the first few buttons of her white long sleeved shirt. She was sweating profusely. Yumi struggled to focus on anything. The colors were driving her up the wall. And she wished the scientists would stop yelling about duplicating the temporary antidote so they could use it right away. Everything hurt and everything was aching.

Reno and Rude looked over at Yumi as she moaned out in pain. Suddenly her back arched high off the stretcher. She screamed out, the pain coursing through her body. The scientists then injected her with the copy of the temporary antidote and she calmed down again. They then wheeled her away to the emergency room.

"We should have a working antidote in a few hours." Said one of the scientists. "We'll bring her back to her room once we give it to her."

Reno and Rude left and walked towards their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy VII: Lost Advent Child

Final Fantasy VII: Lost Advent Child

Chapter 3:

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Reno asked.

"She's going to be fine. Don't worry. You know Reno, it's not like you to be all nervous and riled up." Said Rude.

"Well it feels like-"

"If we were there we could have done something? Yeah, I have that feeling too. But if we were there, we might be in the same situation she's in."

"I guess your right."

"Damn right I'm right. When am I ever wrong?"

Two Weeks Earlier

Reno was holding a pair of wire cutters.

"Ok, red wire or blue wire?"

"Uh…" Rude _attempted _to read the instruction manual. "It says…uh…" He stared at the bomb, then the diagram in the manual again. "Blue wire."

Reno cut the blue wire and a five second timer started. He quickly cut the red wire and the timer stopped. Reno glared at Rude and slumped over the bomb, resting. The wire cutters spilled out of him hand, into the contents of the bomb. When Reno attempted to pull the wire cutters out, he cut another wire and the bomb timer started up again.

"Run!" Reno yelled as he ran for a window. Reno and Rude crashed out of the window, diving to the floor, awaiting the blast. When nothing happened, they looked back inside the window. A little chibi doll of Rufus and his father was swaying back and forth on a spring, holding a sign that said 'Got ya!'.

Reno and Rude glared at the bomb.

Three Hours Later

President Shinra was discussing with Rufus about how his son was to take over after he died. Suddenly, the bomb crashed through the window and the chibi dolls were beaten and battered. Random sharp objects were sticking out from all sides of the dolls and red paint covered where they were supposedly bleeding.

"Ha, ha! Very funny you guys!" yelled President Shinra.

End of Flashback

"About two weeks ago." Replied Reno.

"Shut up. It wasn't even real."

"You thought it was."

"So did you."

"If it was real, you would have killed us both."

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?"

"Unless you can change the past, then no, I'll always remember the day you almost got us killed by chibi dolls."

Something inside Rude snapped. No longer to hold himself back, Rude went crazy on Reno and chased him back to the lab. He caught Reno and threw him through a wall. Reno landed in a lot of rubble and sat up, wincing. "Oww…." Looking around, he noticed a girl about Yumi's age sitting near by, a totally blank expression on her face, with her black eyes half-closed and empty of life. Her long lashes were startling dark against her deathly pale skin. Her blue-grey, smoke-colored hair was up in a clip, except for her long bangs, which covered half her face. She wore a long, loosish black dress, black gloves, black shoes, and a gauzy black scarf that covered her neck and the bottom part of her face.

"Uh…who's that?" Reno asked.

"How should I know?" Rude asked sarcastically.

"Is she alive?" Reno started poking the girl. "Hello? Are you okay?"

"Uh… I got this feeling that you shouldn't do that…"

"Why?"

Suddenly the girls eyes opened all the way and she glared at Reno. He went flying and crashed through several walls, and the girl went back to blank.

And then the scientists came running. Some came through the door, others came through the giant holes in the walls.

Rude grabbed a random scientist. "What the hell _is _that girl!?"

"_Hela_, actually," the scientist said. "Named after the Norse goddess of death, admittedly called Hel too, but-"

"How did she throw him through the wall by _glaring _at him!?" He considered it. "And can I learn how?"

"I don't think you could. Her genes have been changed since she was an embryo."

"Oh."

"Hela has great telepathic and telekinetic powers, but unfortunately any show of emotions will affect them."

"Explains the blank expression."

"Yes."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

Another scientist walked up. "Hela is an experiment, but we've learned all we can in the lab. We were about to find a new environment for her. When you stumbled on her, you solved our problems."

"Meaning…?"

"She needs to go out in the world, but also have some one to observe her. We would like you to assist."

"So you want us to add her to our team?"

"And report to us about her."

Reno came over. "Are you crazy?! She'd kill us!"

"Probably only you." Rude said.

"But…but what about Yumi?"

"Yumi'll be fine. Besides, we might get a bonus for this."

"Ohhhh."

"One more thing," the scientist said. "Hela is not only powerful, but her DNA is a copy of the Ancients DNA."

"The Ancients?!"

"Yes. Imperfect, yes, but it may be useful."

About Two and A Half Hours Later…

Hela stood with her back against the wall, the blank expression still on her face. Rude stood next to her with an annoyed look on his face, and Reno was pacing back and forth in front of Yumi's room.

"It's been about four hours now, right?"

Rude was sick of answering him and ignored the question. Then a girls voice, soft and pretty but emotionless said. "Two hours, thirty-one minutes, five second."

"Uh…?"

Hela lowered the mask and said, "Ten seconds."

"Hey you guys. Whets going on? And why are you all standing around in the hallway?"

Yumi was only a few feet from them as she walked up. She was carrying her Turk uniform. She was wearing a black, loose tank top that showed her belly button and super short-shorts, also black.

Reno's jaw dropped. He stared at Yumi as she walked up and stood in front of him. "What's with you Reno?" They were standing so close that Yumi had to look up to see his face. Reno began to realize that he could practically see down Yumi's tank top and quickly turned his face away, blushing.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all Yumi." His voice was shaking slightly.

"It doesn't sound like its nothing. What happened? Are you okay? Yumi tried to maneuver in front of him but he only kept turning to avoid Yumi's face. "I don't get it. What's wrong!?" Yumi jumped up and threw her arms around him and let her feet hang in the air as she looked him right in the eye.

Reno's voice became high pitched and loud as he said "It's all in your head! Nothings wrong, nothings happened, everything just fine, you're overreacting!"

"Oh, really? Okay then. If you say so." She let go and dropped back down to the floor.

"What's with the outfit?" asked Rude.

"Oh. I had a heat stroke. No biggie. Although, they did have to get out an oxygen tank to help me start breathing again." She saw the horrified look on Reno's face. "But I'm okay now, really!" Yumi ran a hand through her hair and let her bangs fall directly into her face. "Um… I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've met you before. My names Yumi. I'm sorry for being rude earlier and ignoring you earlier, but to be honest, I didn't even see you. I'm very sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Yumi bowed as she finished apologizing to Hela.

"Nothing to forgive." Hela replied.

Yumi sweat dropped. "Uh…" Very emotionless voice…um… "Thanks…?"

"I am Hela."

"Um…?"

"The scientists created me… My telepathic and telekinetic powers are very strong and my emotions make me loose control of them."

"….oh. Okay." Yumi looked over at Rude. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all…well, maybe the look on Reno's face but that's about it."

Yumi heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. Tseng walked up followed by another tall man dressed in a Turk uniform. "Oh! Tseng! Hello! Is something wrong? You have a strange look on your face."

Tseng stopped in front of Yumi and looked her up and down. "Nothings wrong. The outfit threw me off. Yumi blushed. "Anyway, I heard what happened to you came to see if you were alright. Also, the president told me to introduce you to Vincent. He was away on a mission when everyone else met you." Vincent stepped forward and bowed as Yumi did the same.

Yumi watched as Vincent stood straight up again. He just had to meet me when I'm dressed like this, didn't he? She was still blushing as she stood up straight.

"And by the way," said Tseng. "We stopped at the lab first to see if you were there. They gave us this bottle and said to give it to you right away. They said it's very important." Tseng handed Yumi a bottle of pills. She took them and stared at them for a moment.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! I'm supposed to take one pill every half hour until the whole bottles gone. Then I go and see the scientists to make sure I'm going to be ok. Let's see… I was good as new after the first hour, then I had to do fitness tests for another hour and I didn't take any…they told me to go eat and that took a half hour. So I'm an hour and a half late for my first dose." Yumi then collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Tseng sighed. "They said that might happen…"

"What do we do now?" asked Rude.

Vincent sat down next to Yumi and pulled yet another needle out of a small black case he had been carrying.

"_Another _shot?" asked Reno.

"Her thirteenth shot today." Said Vincent.

"Let me guess. They tried to drug her when she had the heat stroke?" asked Rude.

"Yep." Said Tseng and Vincent in unison.

Rude dug through the pants pocket of Yumi's Turk uniform until he found the key to her room. "She's gonna be out cold for awhile. Let's just put her to bed." The other agreed. Rude unlocked Yumi's door, Vincent put away the needle, Reno carried Yumi to her bed, and Tseng stood in the doorway and shook his head. "I don't see how anyone so serious could be so absent minded. And Hela," She turned her blank eyes to meet his. "You'll be sharing a room with Yumi. There's a spare bed inside."

Hela stared at Tseng for a moment. "Alright." She walked past him and into the room. Rude handed her the keys.

Reno then said "Just let us know if you-" Hela slammed the door in Reno's face. "..need…any….thing." Everyone else sweat dropped. Reno turned around to see everyone else. "You know," he started sarcastically. "You just gotta love Hela. She's so nice, so kind, so gentle!" He flew into the wall in front of him and fell down on his back. The others stared at Reno as he got up. "Thanks a lot Hela! I _really _need that!"

"Hela opened the door. "Wow. For once, we agree on something. Maybe your not completely hopeless after all." She slammed the door again. Reno was getting ready to go kick the door in, but Rude stopped him.

"The last thing you want to do is make her angry. And do you want to wake Yumi up?" Reno considered this for a moment then shook his head no.

"We should all be heading to bed." Said Tseng.

"I agree." Added in Vincent." Who knows? It could be a long day tomorrow" Everyone sighed in agreement, looked at Yumi's door for a moment, then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy VII: Lost Advent Child  
Chapter 4:

Extremely Early the Next Morning….

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...

Wait, what the hell is that?

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...

Well, whatever it is, it's annoying.

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...

Why the hell won't it stop?

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...

Wait, I think I know what that sound is... And it means its time to wake up… Damn it. I don't wanna get up…

Reno finally opened his eyes and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock's snooze button. What time is it anyway? He looked at the alarm clock and sat straight up in bed. "What the hell? Its 5:30!" Reno jumped out of bed and walked across the hallway to Rudes room. There he pounded his fist against the door.

After a few moments, Rude came to the door, fully dressed in his Turk uniform.

"What the hell? Why are you up so early and more importantly: why did you reset my alarm clock?!"

"President Shinra has been yelling at us for months about getting up on time." replied Rude calmly.

"But I don't wanna get up!" Reno whined.

"Sucks for you. Your up." Hela said. She walked out of her and Yumi's room dressed in a tight black t-shirt with black gloves that covered her arm even under the sleeves of her shirt, tight black jeans, and black boots.

Reno glared at her. "For someone who doesn't show emotion, you talk a lot."

"Hn." Hela replies simply, taking no note of Reno's comments

"And you're mean." Reno continues

"Hn."

"And annoying."

"That's you." Rude interrupted simply.

"What's me?" Reno asked.

"You're the annoying one." Rude elaborates.

"…Jerk. Is Yumi up yet?" Reno asks, changing the topic.

"No." Rude rolled his eyes behind his glasses at the stupid question.

"See!" Reno was clearly trying to validate his 'we should always sleep in' argument.

"She had a heat stroke. You're just lazy."

Yumi's door opened, stopping the conversation. "Hi," she said brightly. "Why's everyone standing around here? And Reno, how come you're not dressed yet?"

Reno glances down to his boxers and hesitates. "Uh… I'll…Uh…Go get dressed now. Bye…" He rushed back to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Weird…" Yumi stared after him, confused. "So, what's up?"

"Hn," Hela said quietly. Suddenly, something zoomed into Yumi's mouth and she unconsciously swallowed, surprised.

Yumi frowned and stared at Hela. "What the…?"

"Pill." Hela held up the medicine bottle for an added explanation, then tossed it to Yumi.

"Oh, right, thanks. I forgot; telepathy…"Yumi chuckled under her breath.

"Telekinesis." Hela corrected.

"What the difference?" Yumi shrugged simply.

"Telepathy is mind- to-mind, telekinesis is mind- to- object." Hela explained. "Like this." There was a crash from Reno's room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Reno yelled, storming out of his bedroom. Clearly unknown to him, he was only wearing pants.

"Hn." Helas reply was barely audible.

"Why d'you keep picking on me?!" Reno demanded, his voice dangerously close to a whine.

"Who said I did it?" Hela interjected defiantly.

"Oh, sorry, I know about a million people who can throw me into a wall with their minds!!" Reno snapped.

"Good for you." Hela teased

"That was sarcasm!!" Reno explained.

"Whatever."

Yumi blushed and looked away from Reno. "Uh, Reno, could you get dressed?"

Hela raised an eyebrow. "Look who's talking, Miss Heatstroke."

"Huh?" She realized she was still in the outfit from yesterday. "Oh! Sorry…" She and Reno went back to their rooms, mildly embarrassed. There they got dressed then came out again, fully clothed in clean clothes.

Rude sighed at the antics of his new partners. "Let's go out."

"Oh, right, breakfast!" Reno said, leading the way to food.

They all went to breakfast in the cafeteria in the Shinra building. Tseng and Vincent showed up too, and sat with them.

Reno glanced over at Hela, clearly ignoring their new guests. "Hey, do you always wear your hair like that?"

"I never go out." she replied.

"But you could at least do something with it!" Reno protested.

She sighed. Her hair clip floated out of her hair to the table, and slowly her hair unraveled to ripple gently down her back so it would have been about to her mid- thigh if she was standing up. "Hn."

"Well, it looks nice, but you didn't do anything. You didn't even move your bangs." Reno frowned stubbornly.

"Hn." Hela replied simply.

"Yumi listened when I told her to move her bangs out of her face!" Reno replied, almost insulted.

"If you try to flirt like you did with her, I'll blow you into next century." Hela threatened.

"I wasn't flirting when I told Yumi she was pretty!" Reno paused, processing the comment. "How did you know…?"

"Telepathy." Hela explained.

"Oh. Uh…" Reno hesitated.

Hela's bangs moved to the side of her face, then her hair started to braid itself. "Better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hm…" Reno inspected the difference carefully. "Not as pretty as Yumi." He replied, completely honest.

Rude sighed and shook his head as Reno went flying across the room, through a wall, through another room, through another wall- you get the point.

"Idiot.." Rude muttered under his breath.

Yumi got up from the table and went to help Reno. She got there just as he had recovered enough to look up. Smiling, she held out a hand. "Need some help?"

He looked up at her, dazed, then slowly nodded and reached out to take her hand. She smiled and pulled him up. With the momentum they lost balance for a second and unconsciously hugged each other for balance. When they were balanced they looked at each other and laughed shyly. Slowly their laughter faded away and they just stared into each others eyes…

"Are you two done yet?" Rude interrupted.

At Rude's voice they jumped apart. "Uh- sorry- yeah- um-" they both stammered.

"Your food is getting cold." Rude commented off-handedly.

"It is? Really? That's so amazing." Yumi said as she returned to the table and sat back down. She looked over at Tseng. "So, what are we doing today?" She asked as Reno and Rude sat down as well.

Tseng put down his coffee, watching Yumi. "Nothing. You're free to do whatever you want today." He paused, thinking of a suggestion. "Why don't you explore the Shinra building today?"

"No. I think I'll just go to the weight room or something. I feel lazy. I haven't done any real training or workouts in months." Yumi stretched, yawning as she spoke.

"But you seemed to do just fine on yesterday's mission." Rude commented simply.

"Yeah. Right." Yumi shook her head. " I got caught and drugged. You know, in my book, that's not a good thing."

"Well, you're not dead." Rude shrugged.

"Rude!" Reno scolded. "Don't say things like that!"

"Would you prefer it if she was dead?" Rude questioned.

"Never! I wouldn't want Yumi to die! And that's not what I meant!" Reno said.

"So what did you mean?" Rude asked, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"Stop talking about death!" Rude exclaimed

"Stop talking about death, or stop talking about Yumi dying?" Rude asked, feigning obliviousness.

"You guys, I'm still here…" Yumi muttered.

Reno blushed slightly. "Will you just shut up?!"

"Why do I have to?" asked Rude.

"I'm right here…" Yumi stared at the plate, bangs falling into her face.

"Because I told you to damn it!" yelled Reno, biting at Rude's bait.

"Since when have I listened to you?" inquired Rude innocently.

"Well… Never, but now you should!" Reno stumbled momentarily.

"I haven't left yet…" Yumi muttered to herself.

"Why?" asked Rude, quickly becoming amused.

"Cause I said so!" replied Reno.

"You mean cause you embarrassed?" Rude teased.

"No!" Reno objected loudly.

"Still here…" Yumi said sighing.

"Yes, you are embarrassed." Rude chuckled under his breath. "Look, your turning almost as red as your hair." Rude mocked.

"Am not!" Reno protested, his face heating up even more.

"Yes you are. Do you want a mirror so you can see for yourself?" Rude smirks.

"Not true! And I don't need a mirror!" Reno yelled.

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"So you believe me?" Rude questioned, attempting to twist Reno's words up.

"Of course I don't!" Reno replied blindly.

"So, you're admitting you do need a mirror." Rude asks simply.

"No I'm not!"

"But that's what you just said."

"No its not!"

"Well, you don't believe me, so you do need a mirror. I can prove I'm right."

"You're not right!"

"Yes I am. And I have proof." Rude smirked.

"Your wrong. I'm not red, and even if I was red, it wouldn't mean anything!"

"Sure it doesn't mean anything, you flirt."

"I am not a flirt! I'm just being polite!"

"You're the only one who actually thinks that."

"I don't think-" Reno started.

"Hmm. You actually admitted you don't think. I'm so proud of you." Rude mocked, pushing Reno's buttons.

"That's not what I was gonna say! I was gonna say I don't think I'm the only one who thinks that." Reno corrected, his argument falling quickly down the metaphorical drain.

"Well, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not and I'll prove it! Yumi, you believe-" Reno glanced around the nearly empty room. "Hey. Where did Yumi go? And Tseng, and Vincent," Reno asked, seeing no one around.

"They left awhile ago." Said Hela.

"They did?! Where did they go?" Reno asked quickly.

"Well, Yumi got fed up with you two talking about her like she wasn't here. So she asked Tseng if he would show her to the training room. Vincent finished eating and went with them." Hela elaborated.

"And you're still here because...?" asked Rude.

"I haven't finished my juice." Hela replied simply

"Your juice?" asked Reno, confused.

"Do you have any idea what kind of food they feed you down in the lab?" Hela asked.

Reno and Rude both cringed at the thought.

"Well, multiply that by 10 and you now know what one bite of lab food tastes like." Hela explained, blunt and emotionless.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Reno exaggerated, pushing his plate of half-eaten food away.

"Oh. By the way, Yumi told me to give this to you-" Hela started.

At that, Reno flew across the room and hit a wall, then flew up to the ceiling. Finally, he flew back down into the table, smashing it in half. The remaining dishes on the table crash and break, shattering everywhere.

"Yumi told you to do that?" asked Rude, a little impressed and standing back from the broken table next to Hela.

"Surprisingly enough, she did. If it would have been up to me, he would have crashed through the floor. But Yumi said she didn't want to get me into trouble. You know; for the bill for the repair work and everything." Hela explained, her voice light and almost humorous. Almost.

Reno groaned in pain as he tried to get up. "Are you sure Yumi told you to do that? Even though I didn't go through any walls this time, it hurt more than last time!" Reno complained.

"Should I show you what I would have done?" Hela offered.

"No! I believe you! Yumi told you to do it! But why? I don't remember doing anything." Reno hit the ceiling again then came crashing to the floor.

"I'm suppose to do that if you ask 'what did I do?'." Said Hela as she made some juice lift out of her cup and gently go back down.

"I think it might have been the whole us arguing about her like she wasn't here thing." Muttered Rude, not even bothering to help Reno get up.

"She must be very angry about it." Reno said gasping out in pain.

"You should go apologize." Said Rude smugly.

"Me?! You were in it too!" complained Reno.

"You started it."

"No, you did when you told Yumi, 'Well, at least you're not dead.'!"

"You were the one who persuaded the idea by complaining about it. And you were the one talking like Yumi wasn't there first." Rude sighed.

"Why are you almost always right?!" Reno grumbled.

"'Almost.'?" Rude raises a single eyebrow in question.

"The chibi dolls…" Reno mentioned.

"Alright. Shut up. Lets go see if you can go and apologize to Yumi." Rude waved off the memory.

"Why don't you have to apologize?!" Reno objected.

"Because its not my fault."

Reno tried to think of a way to counter this, but too much of his mind was thinking about what he was going to say to Yumi. "Fine." He sighed as they headed for the door. "Hela, are you coming with us?"

"To come and watch you get murdered? Alright." Hela's voice was still as emotionless as ever as she followed the two Turks.

She stood up and followed them to an elevator and they went to the training room. They spotted Tseng and Vincent right away. They were sitting in two fold up chairs and were watching something a few yards away. Yumi had changed clothes. She was now wearing loose, straight leg grey sweatpants and a light blue tank top that had a rather low cut and showed both her shoulder blades and a tiny bit of cleavage. She had her hands wrapped in a white cloth up to her elbows. She was punching and kicking a dark red punching bag. A chain strapped the bottom half of the bag to the floor. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail except for her bangs. They swayed back and forth as she moved. Tseng turned to the others as they walked up.

"Hey. Go ahead and have a seat." Tseng pointed to three more fold up chairs next to him. Everyone sat down and looked over at Yumi. "So I guess you figured out she's upset?" Reno nodded solemnly. "I decided to stick around not only to watch you get your ass kicked, but to see what kind of a fighter Yumi is. She aggressive. Very aggressive. She's fast too. I think she could easily adjust to any situation."

"Do you think she's still mad at me?" asked Reno.

The sound of Yumi beating the hell out of the punching bag stopped. She stood quietly for a moment, looking down at the ground, her eyes hidden by her bangs. Then in one swift motion, she kicked the punching bag so hard that the chain ripped out of the floor and it flew into the ceiling, busting a hole in it and getting it stuck. A few pieces of plaster from the ceiling fell on Yumi's head. She inhaled deeply trying to calm down.

"Yeah, she's still mad as hell." Said Rude.

"Don't die." Said Vincent.

"Your joking right? She's going to slaughter him." Said Tseng.

"Probably." Said Vincent, Rude and Hela almost in unison.

"Thanks for the support you guys." Muttered Reno bitterly.

Yumi walked over and completely ignored Reno. "Vincent, do you know if there are any swords I can practice with?"

Vincent thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure we have some." Vincent got up and stared at Yumi for a moment.

"What?"

"You've got rubble and chunks of the ceiling in your hair."

"I do? Oh. I didn't even notice."

"I'll get it off." He gently brushed off the top of Yumi's head and brushed off her shoulders as some of the rubble fell off. "There. Its all gone. The swords are over here."

Yumi followed Vincent and found a sword she liked. It was long and had a purple, blue, and white handle with the same colored ribbon hanging off it. The steel blade had a fierce dragon etched into it. Yumi looked the blade over and swung it a few times. "Thanks Vincent. This ones perfect."

"Your welcome Yumi." Vincent walked back over to the others and sat down.

Yumi swung the sword around some more as she practiced. She moved easily and lightly on her feet. Her movements were quick and fast paced. She also swung the sword amazingly close to the body. For a moment, it looked as if she would cut herself. She soon started to throw the sword high in the air and caught it. She turned back to Vincent again, calling across the room. "Do you have another sword like this one?"

"Actually, we have a twin." He got up and got it for her. The sword was an exact replica of the first. Vincent sat back down and they once again watched Yumi practice.

While Yumi continued, the door opened and a man walked in carrying a katana with a red hilt. He was tall and had black hair. He was wearing black framed glasses. He too was also dressed in a Turk uniform. He looked over at everyone who was sitting, then at Yumi. She hadn't even noticed that he had come in. He then glanced back over at Tseng who nodded at him. He pulled out his katana and walked over to an unsuspecting Yumi. He swung his katana at Yumi and made it crash against hers. Yumi jumped and turned around startled.

"Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"Yumi, you do remember Mazaki from the other day don't you?" asked Tseng.

"Oh, yes! I do remember you."

"I'm sorry I startled you Yumi." Said Mazaki bowing low.

"Oh no, its alright. I guess I was so focused on my practicing that I didn't even notice you. Its really my fault that I was so startled."

"I didn't know that you used a katana."

"Oh, I don't usually. I'm not very good at it anyway. Just some of the basics I learned and perfecting my own style. I'm not much of a sword fighter. I use another weapon."

"I don't see why your not a sword fighter. Your very light and graceful on your feet. And you move fast. You seem to be able to swing your sword with great ease and confidence. I love your beautiful style. The way your body moves is flawless."

Yumi blushed slightly. "Oh. Uh. I don't think I'm all that good…"

"Oh, but you are." Mazaki took a step closer and seemed to tower over the short blushing Yumi. Yumi's eyes went to the floor and her bangs covered her eyes completely.

"Now don't do that." Said Mazaki. "Now I won't be able to see your beautiful face at all. And don't cover up your eyes. I want to be able to see them."

Yumi blushed even more. "Please… My face is nothing to see. Neither are my eyes. I see nothing special about either of them."

"Oh, but it is. Don't be so modest. Don't tell me you can't see your own beauty."

Tseng sighed. "Yumi, Mazaki has a soft spot for beauty. It's a habit he can't help."

"Oh, I see. That explains a lot." She laughed nervously. In the background, Reno seethed in his chair, completely ignored by everyone.

"Yumi, would you like to fight me?" asked Mazaki.

Yumi's eyes traveled down to Mazaki's katana. "Alright. That sounds like fun." She quickly swung one of her sword at Mazaki. He blocked easily. "So you move fast too?"

"If I moved slow, I would be dead by now." Replied Mazaki, smirking down at Yumi.

"True. Very true." She swung her other blade. He blocked again and attacked Yumi. She ducked and tried to cut him from below. He did a flip over Yumis head and landed behind her. He aimed for the center of Yumis head and landed behind her. He aimed for the center of Yumis back, but she stopped his sword by getting it caught between both of hers. Things went on like this for a while. The others watched amazed. (Except Hela. No emotion, remember?) Soon Mazaki knocked Yumi down to the ground. He placed his blade in front of her neck. She glared up at him, panting.

"I win." Said Mazaki.

Yumis glare turned to a tiny smile. "Alright. You win. Now help me up." Mazaki helped.

Yumi up. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I came up here to practice a little bit. You, however, gave me a lot more than the workout I was looking for." said Mazaki as he put away his katana.

"Sorry about that…"

"Besides, it took like its time for you to leave."

"Huh?" Yumi looked around the room.

"See you later guys." He left quietly.

Yumi stood there for a moment and thought about what Mazaki said. "He's right! It is time for me to leave." She ran up to Vincent. "Put them away for me." She rushed to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?!" asked Rude.

"To the lab! No more pills! I gotta go see them now. I'll be back whenever! Bye!" She hurried off.

"I didn't even- I didn't even get to… Say sorry…" Reno bemoaned.

"You'll get your chance." Tseng comforted half-heartedly.

"Too bad. You were going to get your ass kicked too…" shrugged Rude.

Reno glared at him. "Now what do we do?"

"Wait for her to come back." Said Vincent.

"You know how the scientists hate for us to be in the lab when there's nothing wrong with us." Added in Tseng.

"Fantastic. Now I'm stuck with you guys all day." Muttered Hela. She had slight sarcasm in her voice. All the windows in the room shattered.

"You really should be careful with that." Said Rude as they all left the training room.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Fantasy VII: Lost Advent Child

Chapter 5

*11:36 that night….*

Rude, Hela, and the others decided to go to bed at least an hour and a half earlier. Reno, however, was wide awake. He turned to lie on his side, then turned over again, restless. He still felt guilty for the way he had unintentionally treated Yumi that morning. He had been up waiting to hear her walk to her room, but she hadn't shown up yet. He was beginning to worry something was wrong.

'Should I get up and go see what's taking her so long?' Reno asked himself. He pondered this for a moment then decided to go to the lab. He got out of bed, dressed, and found his way downstairs.

As he opened the door to the lab, someone else was walking out. They ran into one another and the other person fell down. Reno began to apologize as he went to see who he had knocked over.

Yumi moved her hair out of her face to see who had knocked her down. When she saw Reno, she glared at him stubbornly. "What are you doing here?"

Reno straightened up quickly. "Uh… Well, it's really late and um…You hadn't shown up yet… And I was wondering where you were, so I came looking for you because I wanted to say sorry for earlier and…" He paused, then took a breath so he could continue.

Yumi stared at him, confused. "There's more? I thought what you said pretty much summed up why you're here. Unless you were…" Yumi blushed slightlywhen realization dawned on her. She turned her face away quickly, making her bangs fall in her face.

Reno knelt down next to Yumi. "Hey, don't do that. I can't see your face anymore." He gently placed a hand under Yumi's chin and lifted her face up, carefully brushing Yumi's bangs out of her vision. "And, I, uh…I was really worried about you." There was a slight strain in his voice and Yumi knew that's what he wanted to say before she interrupted. She watched as his face changed to curiosity as he tilted his head to one side. "Is that the outfit from yesterday? The one they put you in after the heat stroke?"

Yumi looked down at herself. "Oh, yeah, it's the same outfit. I had another minor heat stroke today. I'm still not one hundred percent okay, but I am getting better. Now I have to take one pill a day from this bottle." She held up a new bottle of smaller pills. "They said I should head to bed. I think we have a new mission tomorrow."

"If we do, Tseng will tell us." Said Reno as he got to his feet. "Here, let me help you up." He pulled her up to her feet quickly. A bit too quickly: Yumi ran right into Reno's chest. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do or how to react, the looked up at Reno shyly.

"Uh…sorry Reno…" She took a step back, hoping he didn't see her blush. "We should get going," she said in a small voice as she began walking down the hallway. Reno followed suit, walking next to her. After a few long moments of awkward silence, Reno noticed that Yumi was shivering slightly.

"Yumi, are you cold?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." Yumis eyes went to the floor.

She paused in front of the elevator door, pushing the button to go up.

"Yumi, you can't go in the elevator dressed like that." Reno insisted as he looked pointedly at her outfit.

"Why cant I?"

"Because it's a well lit glass elevator and you can see anyone who steps into it from at least five blocks away."

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"Here, take my jacket. You must be freezing in that thing." He slipped off his jacked as he said this.

"No, not really."

"And I guess that explains why you're covered in goose bumps."

"Shut up and give me your jacket." Reno maneuvered behind Yumi and helped her slip the jacket over her shoulders. Reno's jacket may have been a little too big on him, but it was way too big on Yumi. The hem of the jacket went all the way to Yumis mid-thigh and the sleeves covered her hands completely. She smiled at Reno. "It's really warm. And for too big for me." She continued to smile as she wrapped the jacket closer around her. "I kind of feel like I'm wearing a tent."

"Hey, I'm not that big! Besides, you look cute in that jacket." The elevator door opened before she had the chance to respond to his comment. "Ladies first," he murmured, bowing as he moved out of the way so she could enter the elevator. Yumi wobbled slightly as Reno got in. "Yumi, you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ok. The scientists said the change in pills may give me nausea and I might be prone to dizziness and possible hallucinations. Its not like it's something I haven't been expecting," she stumbled as the elevator lurched on its climb upward. Reno careful put his hands on her shoulders, standing her up straight so she wouldn't sway anymore. She allowed her head to gently fall onto his chest as the dizziness took over. "Ok, I lied; I'm not ok. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Reno blushed as Yumi buried her face in his chest, her body pressing up against his. "U-uh, would you rather take the stairs?"

"No, I think I'll be alright. I just need to lean on something and rest for a moment."

Reno stood there, unsure of what else to do. The lights in the elevator began to flicker. Reno looked up at the lights when the elevator came to a sudden halt. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Quite Reno. My head hurts… And the cannons and gunfire are only making it worse…"

Pause... "What are you talking about?"

"You know what Reno? I love you like a fat kid loves cake." She smiled happily.

Reno's face twisted into a look of pure confusion. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing," Yumi replied with a giggle. "But you know what? You also taste better than cake." The corners of her mouth twisted up into a sexy smile.

Reno's expression only grew more confused as embarrassment began to slowly settle in. "What the hell? When did you find that out?!"

Yumi tilted her head to one side, the seductive smile growing wider. "Oh, that was when I was drugged. I know you remember that. You were trying with all your might to hold me down Reno. Then you grabbed my wrists so tightly in your hands…" Yumi pinned Reno to the side of the elevator with her body, pressing herself fully against Reno. "Remember that Reno?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. "Then you laid down right on top of me…" Yumi quickly knocked Reno's legs from under him so he fell right on top of her. As he reached out to break his fall with his hands, Yumi moved her wrists up so he was forced to grab hold of them. "Just like this, right? And then you…" Yumi leaned up and kissed him.

Panicking, Reno quickly stood up, moving as far away from Yumi as possible. He looked away from her when he saw how she looked sprawled out on the elevator floor, his jacket open and practically falling off her body. "Yumi, m-maybe you need to take some different pills."

"Maybe I should stop forgetting to take my medicine." Her voice had changed completely. Reno looked down to see Yumi had rolled onto her side, her face growing pale with sickness. "I have a headache." She groaned. "You need to stop yelling so much Reno…"

"You didn't take your medicine?" Reno asked.

"No, I did but I feel really sick. I was about five minutes late for my last. They said I would be sick and acting funny… And how did I get on the floor?"

"What? You don't remember!?" Reno asked, squatting down next to her.

"Remember what?" Yumi asked, her eyes shifting to look up at him.

"Uh…." Reno hesitated a moment, then decided it was best not to tell her the truth. "You passed out right after the elevator stopped."

"And why were you nearly clinging to the wall earlier?"

"No reason." He replied quickly. "Anyway, we should try to get this elevator moving so we can get you some rest."

"Alright." Yumi said, slowly starting to sit up. The elevator suddenly flew up to the top floor at an outrageous speed. Reno practically fell on top of Yumi again as the elevator came to a halt. "What the fuck was that?!" Yumi yelled.

"I don't know." Reno replied in a shaky voice. "But now were on the top floor."

There was a brief pause before Yumi answered. "Reno, if it just shot straight up, you don't think it would shoot straight down do you?"

Almost as if on cue, the floor shifted beneath them slightly before the elevator shot down all the way to the basement. Yumi and Reno screamed at the top of their lungs all the way down. Then it went back up. Then back down. Back up. Back down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Soon the elevator began to just move between random floors at an unpredictable pattern, still constantly moving up and down.

"Who-the-hell-is-doing-this?!" yelled Reno between shouts.

"A-aw, Reno, your-so-smart! You've actually gotten smart enough to realize that someone's doing this to us on purpose. H-how sweet!" Yumi could barely speak past the screaming, but she did manage.

"Yumi!" Reno yelled exasperatedly as Yumi gave him a sexy smile. "Never be late for your dose of medicine ever again!"

"Whatever you say cutie!"

"Yumi, cut it out!" He yelled and he pried Yumis hands off of him.

"Cut what out?!" Yumi yelled as she struggled to grab onto anything to steady herself in the moving chaos.

"Nevermind!" Reno said as he was thrown backwards by another random floor change.

"Reno?" Yumi said quietly.

"Yeah?" He said, looking over at her with concern as he struggled to hold onto the hand railing.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" She yelled as the floor dropped yet again.

"No, don't!" Reno yelled, panicking.

"I can't exactly stop myself if I start in this thing!"

"Oh god, somebody stop this crazy thing!" Reno yelled.

The elevator instantly stopped. It even stopped on the floor that their rooms were on.

Reno and Yumi laid there for a moment, afraid to move. Yumi finally managed to muster the courage to say, "Reno, is it over?"

"God I hope so." Reno said, carefully letting go of the handrail.

The elevator door opened. Hela stared down at Reno and Yumi, face as neutral as ever. They were tangled in a heap on the bottom of the elevator floor.

"You two are rather sad, you know that?" Said Hela.

"You were the one doing that!?!" yelled Reno, voice growing angry.

"Isn't it obvious?" When she saw Reno was too angry to reply; she turned away. "You really are stupid. I'm going to bed." She started to walk away.

"Why the hell were you up anyway?!" Reno demanded.

Hela stopped before looking over her shoulder at them. "Just making sure my toys put themselves away properly. Yumi has a mission tomorrow. She needs her rest. Don't want her all worn out now do we? Goodnight." She said as she left.

"But-" Reno didn't have time to finish as Yumi kicked him in the gut as she got up and sprinted past him where she proceeded to gag into the nearest garbage can. He panicked as he ran to follow her. "Yumi, are you alright?"

"Do I look and or seem fucking alright to you!?!" she managed to say before she started up again.

"Well, not exactly…" he said, sweat-dropping as he pulled a napkin out of his pocket for her to use.

She gratefully took it from him as she wiped off her mouth. "Then don't ask stupid questions!" she snapped. "Get your ass over here and take me to my room! Now Reno!"

She yelled as he chuckled slightly at her antics.

"Yes Yumi." He said as he picked her up. "You need sleep; You're really cranky."

"Just take me to bed," She murmured, exhausted.

Reno did as he was told then went to bed, wondering if Yumi would ever get better.


End file.
